wowsbfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunnery
Basic Gunnery Ship parts identification The ship's vital parts are protected by a citadel, which can be visualized as an open-bottomed (closed top) rectangular armored raft with sloped sides sitting within the hull of the ship. Although it was desirable for the citadel to be as small as possible, the space enclosed was an important source of reserve buoyancy, and helped prevent the ship from foundering when other compartments had flooded. The citadel is normally located in the middle of the ship, and is roughly half the ship's length. As a rule-of-thumb, it is recommended to aim in the middle of the ship (just below the smokestacks), and close to the waterline when the player has a clear shot at the side of the ships. Keep in mind that bow shots tend to ricochet. In addition to belt armor, which protects battleships from direct fire, they also have deck armor that protects them from plunging fire—shells at extreme engagement ranges tend to hit the top of the ship. However, due to a large area that would have to be protected, battleships' deck armor is much thinner than the belt armor. As such, shells fired to strike the deck may be able to defeat the armor while those same shells may be incapable of penetrating the side armor of the target vessel. Modules There are multiple modules in-game: engine, propeller, anti-air emplacements, torpedo tubes, main caliber turrets, etc. The modules have three states: functioning, damaged, and destroyed. A damaged module loses function until it is repaired, a destroyed module cannot regain function. Some modules can only be damaged but not destroyed (e.g. propeller), other modules can only be destroyed but not damaged (e.g. AA emplacements). Each module has a certain amount of HP. Every time that module is damaged, the performance is impaired. Once the module reaches zero HP, it is destroyed. However it can be repaired with consumables. Shell Types World of Warships Blitz currently has two types of shells: *High-explosive (HE) *Armor-piercing (AP) The ballistic models for AP and HE shells are identical. Shell's in-game tracer may not coincide with the actual trajectory, in order to better visualize the shooting process. To distinguish AP from HE, AP shells are colored white, while HE are orange. High-Explosive (HE) These shells have an instant fuse and burst immediately upon hitting a target. In addition to possible direct damage, HE shells can knock out modules, especially AA mounts, and start fires, which can deal a large amount of damage over time. Armor-piercing (AP) Unlike HE, the AP shell does damage only if it penetrates the armor. The fuse of the AP shell is initiated after it passes through armor that way the shell exploded around the middle of the battleship. That means that when AP shells are fired at lightly armored and relatively small target, they might over-penetrate and explode once they passed through the entire ship, or not even explode, if the shell doesn't encounter enough armor to activate the fuse. Aiming Properly angling the ship matters a great deal when the enemy is shooting AP shells: when an AP shell encounters armor at an angle, it has to pass a greater amount of armor for penetration. Additionally, at certain critical angle (below ~20-40°), the shell will simply ricochet, even if it might had enough armor penetration. A shell may still cause damage after the ricochet, but only to the same ship. If the armor thickness is less than 1/14.3 of shell's caliber, a ricochet does not occur regardless of armor encounter angle. Related resources #http://wiki.wargaming.net/en/Ship:Gunnery_%26_Armor_Penetration Category:Game Mechanics